Requiems redemption
by Herofox
Summary: The now free Nightmare and Cassandra go on a quest to destroy the left over fragments of Soul Edge. There'll also be a bit of humor as well.
1. Default Chapter

Not another Nightmare and Cassandra fic by Herofox  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. They are (c) Namco  
  
It's based upon my older Seigfreid/Cassandra fic. I was advised to Flesh out the story a bit more, and show the characters becoming fond of each other. So I thought, 'Why not make a longer story?'   
  
By the way, I'm fully aware that Xianghua defeated Nightmare, using Soul Calibur, but this is based on Nightmare's arcade version boss-battle in the DC version of SC.  
  
And if you don't like the coupling, that's okay, everyone has an opinion, but please respect the opinions of those who do like the paring.  
  
NOW, I can start.   
  
Sophitia: 'Okay! Here we go!' -  
  
"How does she do it every few years?" asked Cassandra, to herself. It seemed to be happening every few years now. Every few years, she'd received an oracle regarding Soul Edge. The first time, seven years ago, she succeeded in destroying one of the twin demon blades, so her task was half completed. Three years later, she was summoned to finish the job. The Dark Knight she fought, was supposed to have been freed of it's control, but ooooooooooooh no. He was causing trouble again. 'When, I get my hands on that bastard...' she thought. Then she approached the castle. It was a big place, but somehow, she found her way to the room above the great hall, as if the Gods where guiding her. There it was; the Massive Soul Edge. But that wasn't all that caught our heroine's attention. There was a young man behind the blade, on bended knee. His golden hair shone brightly in the mid day light, shining through the stained-glass windows. But what caught the girl's attention the most...was his six-pack. She was about to approach this man, but then he raised his head up. Opening his eyes, they light up, red as blood. As his hair began to change to a brilliant Crimson, Azure coloured armour began to appear around his body. "What ARE you?" gasped Cassandra. She had seen some pretty weird stuff on her travels, but someone who could pass for He-Man, transforming into a mad demon Knight was by far the most bizarre. "Your worst Nightmare." Answered the evil man, pulling up Soul Edge, ready for battle.   
  
About to wet herself with fear, the would-be warrior woman pondered a strategy 'Okay...what would Sophitia do? That's right! Try to reason with him!' so then she spoke out loud, "That sword's just using you, you dozy dipstick! You have to get rid of it!" she yelled. Upon seeing his eyes burn hotter, she began to think 'Okay, maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to say.' "Dozy huh?" was all the dark Knight said, before charging forward with his sword. With a mighty roar, he smashed the mighty weapon down on the blonde woman in front of him. But Cassandra back flipped, to dodge the attack, and landed on top of the sword. A quick kick to the head knocked him back a few feet. Nightmare recovered and struck a punch that Cassandra blocked with her shield. She quickly felt the recoil of the attack, given Nightmare's incredible strength. Before she had time to recover, the Knight of Darkness hit her with a powerful tackle that knocked her to the ground. When she opened her eyes, she received a very nasty shock. Nightmare was on top of her, restraining her wrists with his huge powerful hands, and pinning her to the floor. 'How strange.' Where the thoughts in the demons mind, 'She has the same eyes, as someone I met long ago..."  
  
Considering that Cameras weren't invented back then, you couldn't say that he exactly had a Photographic memory, but he was beginning to remember the day, four years ago...  
  
"I want to...save you!" said the beautiful woman, holding a shield bearing the symbol of Omega, in one hand, and a short sword in the other. "There's no turning back now." Said the Dark Knight, pointing at her, even though it was rude to point, "My sword will feast well upon your pure soul!" he roared, charging at the woman. Sophitia, ducked to the left, and extended her foot, successfully tripping Nightmare.  
  
He swung his giant sword back at Sophitia, as he stood up, but she blocked with her shield. "Why are you fighting me?!" he demanded, "Only a fool would come here! Seeking battle with the wielder of Soul Edge is suicide!" Still the woman stood strong, "The sword may be evil, but I don't believe that the man holding it is." She said in her soft, sweet voice, "You where just deceived by the rumours of a sword of great power. You had no idea that it would claim your soul, as it's own." Nightmare was now even more confused, "I'm...not evil?" he asked himself? 'Don't listen to her!' came a deep, booming voice inside his head. 'She is your enemy!' "But..." Nightmare said out loud, "She's only trying to help." 'Destroy her!' came the voice "Why?" he asked himself, "You're being manipulated." Said Sophitia again, "You can still take your soul back, you just have to try." 'Finish her off!' the voice said, "I..I.." Nightmare stuttered. The delicate balance between good and evil wavered within him; "You can do it!" said Sophitia, trying to encourage him, "Reclaim your soul! Turn back into the person you once where!" 'Don't listen to her lies!' Soul Edge demanded, 'We have always been together! This person who once existed is gone forever! Your name is Nightmare, and you're evil to the core!' "I... I will fight!" Nightmare roared out loud. "Be gone you devil!" he yelled, throwing the sword to the ground, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS BETRAYAL!!" came the voice of Soul Edge. Once Inferno appeared from the sword, he took it in hand, and ran at Nightmare, taking him with a flash of light to another dimension. Sophitia was completely bewildered at this. Lightning began to flash, and the roaring thunder soon followed. It was as if the clouds themselves where in a great duel of their own. Suddenly, a hole in the air opened up, dropping Nightmare out of it, before closing up again. But Nightmare was different. He had returned to his human form. Sophitia ran over to him, to make sure that he was alright, "It's you." She said, feeling his chest, to see if his hear was still beating. "Seigfreid, are you alright?" as he sat up, the temporally free Seigfreid fluttered open his eyes, "Sophitia." He said, remembering her, from his mission to find soul Edge, three years ago, "Thank you." He said with a weak smile. Sophitia's facial expression didn't change, but her green eyes began to look shiny. Shutting her eyes, she flung her slender arms around his neck, and placed her head on his shoulder, "Seigfreid." She sighed.   
  
The he came back from his daydream, and looked back down at the girl, he was holding down. "Why?" he asked her, "Why throw your life away?" Cassandra turned her head away from him. She didn't want to look into his eyes. 'Kill her!' came a voice from inside his head. "No!" he said out loud "She was only trying to help me!" 'Do it!' came the voice again, "I won't!" Nightmare roared, 'You DARE betray me?!' the voice wouldn't stop. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" yelled Nightmare as he rose to his feet, threw off his helmet, and grabbed his own head in agony. Cassandra was now getting puzzled, at the Knight's sudden insanity. "TRAITOR!" came the voice again, this time out loud. Soul Edge began to levitate, and a fiery figure exploded into view.   
  
Grabbing the Giant mutated Sword, the figure swung its blade at Nightmare, who was slashed across the chest, leaving a mark in his armour. Stumbling back, the bear headed knight, tried to maintain his footing. As the mighty blade came down at him, the azure nightmare caught it. Blood trickled from his mutated arm, while he struggled to gain control. "Get him!" Nightmare yelled to Cassandra, who was just picking herself up off the floor. 'Did he just say, "Get him"?' she pondered. "You've been sent here to destroy Soul Edge, so now's the time to do it!" Now our heroine was puzzled. This...thing, which had just a moment ago, held her down and threatened to kill her, was now asking her to destroy his sword. "DO IT!!!" he bellowed. This brought her out of her thoughts. "Okay!" she called to him, thrusting her stout sword into the eye of the evil weapon. A broken scream was heard, and Inferno flinched in pain. Seeing his chance, Nightmare picked up the evil sword, and snapped it across his knee. "SEIGFREID!!!" roared Inferno, "I'LL BE BACK!!" with the physical body of Soul Edge, snapped in two, Inferno was no longer able to maintain his Burning Spirit form. As the last remains of Inferno's ashes where swept away by the wind, Nightmare smiled at the sky. No longer possessed, his skin returned to its normal colour, his red hair turned to the colour of gold, and his eyes no longer possessed their evil red glow, but settled to a soft blue colour. He turned to Cassandra. "I don't really know what to do." He said to her. Cassandra just turned her back to him. "I'm not sure either." She answered. "You've done some pretty evil stuff, but my sister told me that you where just confused by the rumours." Then she looked back at him, over her shoulder. "Maybe if you destroy all the fragments of Soul Edge, maybe that would make it right?" Seigfreid nodded. "I tried that once. But I guess it shouldn't be too hard to pick up where I left off." So he picked up a fragment and crushed it, in his gloved hand. As the fragment turned to dust, and was blown away by the wind, Cassandra left.   
  
Walking away from the Castle that reeked of death, she entered the surrounding forest. 'I wonder,' she began to think, 'is it really the end of Soul Edge? Is this nightmare finally over?' But before long, a large man jumped down from a tree and grabbed her from behind, knocking her to the floor. The girl was taken by surprise, but she wasn't about to take it lying down. She rolled onto her back, which was on top of the assassin, and was able to brake free from his grip. As the masked scoundrel was about to get back on his feet, Cass gave him a hard kick to the unmentionable area.   
  
She was just about to knock him out cold with her shield, when two more assassins jumped into view and trapped her in a net.   
  
Back in the castle, Seigfreid was just finishing his task. All the fragments of Soul Edge, from his battle with Inferno, had been disposed of. "Finally," he said, "I can rest." Now, most of you are probably thinking 'That's where you're wrong Seigfeid!', and you are absolutely correct. After a second, the fallen knight felt a light tingling in his head, and a sharp pain in his heart. "It can't be." He said to himself, "More fragments are here?"   
  
Meanwhile, Cassandra was feeling pretty cheesed off. The trio of masked men had tied her to a tree, and wrapped a gag around her mouth. "There's a little money left in her wallet." Said one of them, "Her sword and shield might be worth a little cash too." Said another. Now we all know, quite well that Cassandra would never allow her sisters weapons to be sold off, just so that a bunch of creeps in masks could fill their stomachs. All three of them where sitting around the travelling bag, so they couldn't see her arms, bound behind the tree. She began rubbing the ropes against the bark, in hope of wearing them out. 'Damn!' she though, 'the bark is too smooth! It may take too long!' However, unknown to her, and the three thieves, a pair of blue eyes, where watching from the bushes.  
  
"Well," said one assassin, through his purple mask, drawing his blade, "Lets kill her, and get it over with." But then another stopped him, "Wait a minute!" he said, "What's up?" asked his friend. The assassin with the brown mask turned his head to Cassandra, "She's pretty hot, don't you think?" at this, the poor girl could only blink, in confusion. "I get your point!" said the purple masked bandit, "Lets have some fun with her first!" then he approached her. Poor Cassandra was feeling afraid. It wasn't enough to kill her and steal her belongings; they had to steal her virginity as well.   
  
The unwitting villain was about to have his wicked way with our unfortunate heroine, when a mighty battle cry roared through the trees. As Seigfreid charged at the assassin, he swung a giant sword at the baddies neck. That was the end of him. Then, the muscled swordsman charged at the brown masked one. He rammed the might blade into his chest, and threw him into a tree. The assassin with the green mask knew that he had to act quickly. He drew his assassin blade, and ran over to Cassandra. He grabbed hold of her hair and pointed the blade at her throat, "Stop!" he called out, "Take one more step and I cut her head off!" "You bastard!" Seigfreid growled. He blamed himself for Cassandra's capture. If she wasn't fatigued from fighting him, she might have been able to escape. In fact, the only reason she had come to the castle in the first place, was to destroy the wicked sword, he once wielded.  
  
The assassin was beginning to relax, when he felt a great pain, strike him in the most uncomfortable place imaginable. Seems that Cassandra succeeded in wearing down the ropes. She then rose to her feet and punched the masked man in the jaw, rendering him unconscious.  
  
"You finished!" said Seigfreid, about to behead the unconscious bandit, "Don't do it!" Called Cassandra, upon removing the gag, "He deserves it!" Seigfreid called back, "Attacking an innocent woman, stealing from her and then trying to rape her, is dishonourable, and I will see to it, that this villain receives his punishment!" "Haven't you killed enough people? You don't have to do this anymore!" Seigfreid hesitated for a moment, but then he lowered his weapon, "Very well then." He said softly.  
  
Cassandra smiled once again. Seigfried approached one of the corpses on the floor, and pulled a Soul Edge Fragment from the pocket. He then placed it on the ground a ground it into dust with his sword. "So what's next for you Nightmare?" Cass asked him, "There are still a few fragments of Soul Edge left in this world." He said, "If I want to stop the creation of another Nightmare, I have to destroy all of them. So what where are you going from here, Sophitia?" "Well," Answered Cassandra "I think..." but then she realised something, "Did you just call me Sophitia?" she was used to being mistaken for her older sister, and it was usually quite irritating. "Of course." He answered, "No other woman I've met has this sent as you." "I think you're confusing me with my sister. My name's Cassandra." Seigfreid looked confused. Upon further inspection, he realised that this girl had shorter hair, bigger eyes, and a slightly rounder face. "You're...not Sophitia." He said. "No." answered the girl, quite annoyed, "I'm Cassandra. Ca-San-Dra." Saying her name in syllables, to sink it into his head. She noticed his cheeks turn a pale red as he turned his head, "Sophitia is more femmine, and beautiful." He muttered. Before Cassandra could get even MORE annoyed at that comment, he got back to his original point, "So, What are you doing from here Cassandra?" he asked. "I'm going with you." She answered. "What?" Seigfried was surprised at this. Most people who've met him never wanted anything to do with him. "My sister destroyed one half of Soul Edge, seven years ago," Cassandra began, "She has a family to take care of now, so I took her sword to finish the job." Then she turned her head to the corpses "and besides, I have to make sure that you don't go berserk like that again." Seigfreid turned to head into the city, "Well, okay, I'll let you tag along, but be on your guard. I won't always be there to rescue you!" he chuckled   
  
After retrieving Cassandra's travel bag, they headed into the city.  
  
  
  
And that's the end of part one.   
  
I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to make the next chapter better.  
  
Till next time! 


	2. Arival in Italy

Requiems Redemption chapter 2 by Herofox  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They are (c) Namco  
  
Germany is quite an interesting country. Once you enter civilisation, you're in for a range of good quality restaurants. We now join our two main characters at the table of one of these, such places. Upon ordering two portions of sausages, with bread, they sat to discuss their route. Naturally, Seigfreid wolfed down his food, as fast as he could. Feeding off people's souls may have kept his strength up, when he was sharing Soul Edge's power, but it wasn't very nutritious, (or tasty) for the man behind the armoured mask. Across the short table, Cassandra, naturally eat her food in neat mouthfuls, making proper use of the knife and fork. Compared to her dining companion, she seemed to be taking her time, though it was probably loss of appetite from his bad table manners. "So," she asked, hoping to distract him from making a bigger scene, by his bad eating habits, "Do you know exactly how many fragments are still out there?" Emitting a burp, Seigfreid prepared to answer 'Aw, gross!' Cass thought. She may be a warrior, but she was still a girl. "See these three scabs on my arm?" Seigfreid asked her, pointing to the mentioned area, "That shows how many fragments are left." "But how do you know where to start looking?" she asked. The fact that he gave her a little smile, was quite unnerving, "I found that one those assassins had, didn't I?"   
  
Cassandra turned her head to the window, "That reminds me." She said, "What?" asked the former villain, chomping on another sausage "Thank you." She said, "If you hadn't saved me from those assassins, I'd probably be dead by now." Seigfreid was used to being betrayed, back from during his childhood as a mercenary, so these kind words where quite a pleasant surprise to him. "You're welcome." He said with a smile. That was the only thing he knew to say, to express his modesty. "Anyway, the first fragment is located in Rome, so that's where we're going first."   
  
Meanwhile, back at the castle, where Seigfreid destroyed Soul Edge, a young woman was snooping around. "Where could that little dipstick be?" Sophitia asked herself. She wasn't usually one to get angry with her family, but she was truly worried about her little sister. She knew that Cassandra loved her very much, but it was her own responsibility. Sophitia never wanted her family to be involved with the evil sword. Just as she was about to snap out of her self-loathing, Sophetia heard something, 'Someone's there!' she thought to herself, turning around. No one there. 'Was it just my imagination?' she pondered. But as she was about to draw her sword, a long pole slammed into the back of her head, knocking her out like a candle being blown at by a kid making a birthday wish.   
  
While we leave the comatose Sophetia, we find Seigfreid and Cassandra heading south, for Italy; the country renound for it's pasta, pizza, hot blooded lovers, beautiful scenery, and of course, the Roman coliseum.   
  
It was by far a stroke of luck (well more like the Author being in a generous mood) that they could hitch a ride on a farm wagon that was heading for Italy. "So what's your reason for travelling such a long way?" asked the farmer, in German. "We're just exploring Europe for a while." Said Seigfreid in his home tong. The farmer looked back at Cassandra who was sitting in the main wagon, "Your friend doesn't talk much, sonny." He said with a smile "A little shy, is she?" "No, she's forgien and doesn't know a lot of German." "Oh I see." Said the old man, once again turning his head to the young lady, who just gave a polite, embarrassed smile, "What we're saying is probably all Greek to her, eh?" (C'mon, you knew it was only a matter of time before someone used that joke) Seigfreid began to sweat at the irony of the comment. "So do you do a lot of travelling?" he asked, not wanting to talk about the poor girl, practically behind her back. "Yes," answered the farmer "I once took my wife on a trip around Europe when we where younger." "What're you talking to him about?" asked Cassandra, "He said he once took his wife around Europe when they where younger." Seigfreid answered in Greek. The farmer continued his anecdote; "My wife was very beautiful when she was still a girl." "He says that his wife was very beautiful in those days." Translated our unlikely hero. Cass nodded, following the story, "But she wasn't as cute as your little honey!" teased the old man. Turning red in the face, Seigfreid was about to tell the old farmer that he'd got it wrong, when Cassandra tapped him on the shoulder, "Then what?" she asked, "She dumped him for his best friend and he never saw her again!" he blurted out to fast for her to understand.  
  
Meanwhile, Sophitia was just waking up. "What happened?" she said, trying to get up, "Have my arms gone to sleep?" She was starting to realise that she couldn't move her arms apart from each other, and it was the same problem with her legs. Moving her shoulders so that she could look at her arms, she saw the problem. Someone had tied her writs together, and done the same with her legs. 'Well that's just bloody marvellous.' Where the only thoughts in her head. "Oh great! You're awake!" came the voice of her capture. Though it wasn't quite what she had expected to hear. The voice was soft, and very femmine. She then felt a hand behind her head, helping her to sit up. Then she saw the owner of the voice; a young Asian woman, with Long brown hair, braided with a few bangs at the front, hazel eyes, and wore a red headband, and a very revealing red outfit, that consisted of a sports bra, and a Chinese skirt. "Wait a minute," said Sophitia, "I know you. It was when I was in Korea, seven years ago." "And again at the coliseum, four years ago," continued the Asian woman, "I'm Seung Mina." Then she went over to get her weapon, using Scarlet Thunder, she cut the ropes, "Sorry about knocking you, I thought you where that Nightmare guy." "Oh that's okay," said Sophitia, but then she realised something, "What's THAT supposed to mean?!" she demanded, with veins swelling up on her head, at being compared to a mutated demon knight. "Sorry!" said Mina, sweating, "So what's with the rope tricks anyway?" Sophitia asked, regaining her calm, "I'm sorry for tying you up, I just thought you'd be in a bad mood when you woke up."  
  
That afternoon, Seigfreid and Cassandra arrived in Rome. "So what do we do now?" asked Cassandra, who had no idea of how Seigfreid was able to locate the Soul Edge fragments, "Well, it's easier if we do a little snooping around first, so lets split up and meet back here in an hour." As he was about to head off to gather information, Cassandra grabbed his shoulder, "Wait a minute!" she said, "What is it?" he asked, slightly annoyed at being stopped, "The only Italian I know, is how to order food at a restaurant!" she said. That didn't seem to annoy our longhaired hero. In fact he was glad of it. "Great!" he said, "You're in charge of ordering when we get our diner!"   
  
So with his partner in tow, He began his investigation. Eventually they arrived at the coliseum. "I've been here a couple of times before." he said, "You fought in the coliseum?" "Yes. Once seven years ago, and again, three years later. In both events my main competition was a Japanese Samurai, named Heishiro Mitsurugi." Cassandra recognised the name, "Hey I know him." She said "I was following a lead on Soul Edge, that lead me to Japan. It turned out he was looking for it too. I remember, he was really good with that sword of his." "By chance, was it YOU he was using the sword on?" asked Seigfreid, remembering how deadly an opponent, the samurai could be, "Yeah. He wanted to test my skills before he'd let me pass on my own." Seigfreid was now becoming interested in Cassandra's hidden talents. Mitsurugi was one of the very few swordsmen he respected. "If you fought in a duel with Mitsurugi, then I must say, you're lucky to still be alive. Only a few people have ever crossed blades with him, and survived." Then he turned his head to her, "Maybe he spared you, cause you're a helpless looking young woman?" by the loud 'CRACK!' sound that could be heard from afar, it was pretty obvious that Seigfreid needed to start choosing his words more carefully. He walked along, rubbing the red mark on his check, while Cassandra walked next to him, still pretty miffed.   
  
That Night, Sophitia and Seung Mina where trekking to Italy, "Are you sure you don't mind helping me find Yunsung?" asked Mina, "Of course not!" said Sophitia with a smile, "If the least I can do, since you're helping me find my sister."   
  
As they walked, two men watched from atop a hill. One, a sleek looking assassin, who hid his face behind a dark mask, with an iron visor, the other, a giant of a man, in full plate armour, and a knights mask. "That's them." Said the giant knight, "Yes," said the assassin, in a deep voice, "But before we send them home, we should first make sure that it's for their benefit, or if I'm just being paranoid."   
  
So the duo jumped off the hill and landed in front of the two women. "Where you two ladies, be going at this time of night?" "That depends on who's asking!" said Mina, as she swung her weapon into a fighting stance. "Ooh! Feisty! Joked the Berserker, "You ready to rock and roll, or should we buy you diner fist?"   
  
  
  
Speaking of which, our other travelling pair, where sitting down for a meal. "Second prize eh?" asked Cassandra, before taking another mouthful of Pasta, "That's right." said Seigfreid, munching on a breadstick, "If only they knew it's true evil power, it'd probably be shipped straight to the Emperor." You've probably guessed by now that the second prize in this tournament is a fragment of Soul Edge, so I'll change the subject. Then a large fat waiter came up to their table, and began singing, "That's a nice song!" Said Cassandra with a smile. Seigfreid didn't seem to thrilled though. He actually looked a little embarrassed. "Is something wrong?" his partner asked him, "Yes. This guy is serenading us, cause he thinks we're...you know..." "What, French?" "No...man and woman..." "You mean you're a girl?" she asked jokingly, "He thinks we're a couple, you dumb blonde!" he said aggressively. Then he began to sweat as his face turned even redder.  
  
What happened to his next slightly disturbing so we rejoin Sophitia, and Seung Mina.   
  
The blonde was dodging the berserkers punches, while pondering, 'He's got a big axe on his back, so why isn't he using it?' While that was going on, Mina was plunging into the assassin, who was doing an excellent job of dodging her attacks. "You're good..." she said, short of breath. But then the man in the iron mask did the last thing she expected...a combo that her father once used. He swung his assassin blade twice, horizontally parrying the blows of Scarlet thunder, and then he struck her with two straight kicks to the stomach. "You're not bad." Said the assassin. "Okay! That's enough for now." And with that, he and the berserker darted off. "I wonder what that was all about?" said Sophitia between breathes. "I'm worried." Said Mina, "That assassins technique was so familiar." "So you've seen someone who fights like that before?" "Yeah." She answered, "He knows Seung Style Long blade. The only person who could've taught him that move, is someone from my fathers dojo." "There was something about that knight too." The blonde added, "If he wanted to get rid of us, the fastest way to do it, would be with his axe, but he didn't use it." Then the two companions directed their attention to the nearest Inn, "I don't think, they where trying to hurt us, but I wish I knew more about those two. There's something familiar about them both."  
  
Meanwhile, Seigfried and Cassandra where about to go to bad. They both thanked their luck that it was twin beds instead of a double. "I'm really sorry!" he said, his cheek still red from when Cassandra slapped him, in the restaurant, "I'm not talking to you!" said the young woman, still angry at him for calling her a dumb blonde. Knowing that there was no way he could get her to forgive him, at least until they'd had a good night's sleep, Seigfreid let out a sigh, and removed his armour.  
  
Cass lay on her bed, ready to turn out the light, when she noticed that Seigfried was sleeping with only his pants on. She tried to keep her gaze up at the ceiling, but couldn't resist taking a quick peek, through the corner of her eye.   
  
Two hours later, she woke up, "I've got to stop drinking so much water before I go to bed." She grumbled, as she exited the room, and headed for the bathroom.  
  
Upon reliving herself, she returned to the room. "Look at that big dummy." to herself.   
  
He had apparently kicked the blanket off, in a dream, and was snoozing, next to an open window. "He'll catch a cold like that." She grumbled. So she went over to his bedside and pulled the covers over his naked torso. "There." She said, before returning to her own bed. While lying down, she turned to look at him again. "Sweet dreams." She said with a little smile.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As I'm in a bit of a hurry to finish this chapter, I'll do the next one soon.  
  
Stay tuned though cause next time, comes the Tournament! 


End file.
